Saved
by ksbg
Summary: Ralph, Jack, Roger, Samneric and the other boys are finally home, but it still doesn't seem right. the memories and dreams that haunts them will make them realize that there's something they have to do The island is good and there's something they shall get back. my sequel to the book. ... I really suck writting summaries, but give my story a chance I dont think it's that bad! :
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!, so this is my first multi chaptered fic ever. and it's about what i think would happen once the boys arrived home. I hooope you like it.**

After running through the jungle- again- with no orientation, just seeing wet plants and hearing the thunders exploding in the space that had once been silent, the fair-haired boy woke up.

He'd had one of those nightmares that used to haunt him, the ones where he unconsciously went back to that place that he had wished to forget. Normally after having these nightmares, he would sit on the bed trying to catch his breath and once he'd done it, he would go to the kitchen and get some water. But this time he stood still, just waiting for his heart to calm down and once he was okay, he would immediately go back to sleep so he could have another nightmare.

Ralph knew the process, and tonight he just wanted to sleep.

His situation had improved, tough. on the first days he didn't even dare to sleep, because he thought that when he'd wake up, the room would've disappeared and everything would've been his imagination, so he would be laying on a pile of crunchy leafs… so uncomfortable. Eventually he understood that it wasn't a dream and he could sleep with no fear, then the nightmares began, and so did the memories that caused him to wake up crying and screaming, and the only thing that could calm him down was his mother entering the room and saying it would be okay, that was the only good thing about nights, his mother's bright eyes staring at him, still surprised to see him.

Ralph was home now, lying on a comfortable, warm bed, and had curtains that covered the hideous sun light making it nice to sleep, so that the sun wasn't his daily-alarm anymore.

He had a shower and clean clothes, and nothing could be better than being in his beloved civilization. Ralph sighed and ran a hand through his shortened blond hair, which tended to fall gracefully over his forehead in a clean way, not that dirty-savage way anymore. And putting his thoughts about all the things he had, aside, he said to himself the thing he used to say to himself since the moment he got home:

"It's my fault"

Again, he ran a hand through his hair and repeated the sentence mentally. He'd soon turn 13 years old, and as people say, a boy is considered a teenager once he turns 13. So,-he thought. - His childhood was about to end, or at least it was about to OFICIALLY end, for deep inside, his childhood had ended one night, a long time ago. The night of Jack's big feast, the night of Simon's death, the night his life had changed forever. So as long as he concerned, he was a full grown-up man. Not even a teenager. He felt like he was 30.

Tears rolled down his pale cheeks, but he didn't mind. Ralph had lost the fear of being seen crying, he wasn't even ashamed of it. And now that he remembered that night, and how things had turned all against him back then, he cried, and cried, and cried because it was not fair.

It was not fair that now, while he was comfortable in his beloved civilization with rules and punishments for the sinners, Simon and Piggy – who deserved it the most – were now part of the ocean in a world where the savage would win above all, and where a sin would be taken as a goal.

No matter what Ralph did, every time he remembered it, it was hard for him not to think it was, in part, his fault, so his mind got full of thoughts and questions, "I should've known it", "If I would've kept Piggy from them", "If I would've stopped them when we – them… attacked Simon", "If I would've recognized his screams" .If I.., if I, if I … but no, there was nothing to do, it all was done. And the worst part was that he knew that Jack –wherever he was now- didn't care at all. No, Jack Merridew wasn't the remorseful kind of boy. Jack didn't regret and Jack didn't feel guilt about anything. Because all he was, was the savage leader of a group of boys with no aspirations, and no hopes.

It was ironic that it was only some days after the night of the feast that they were rescued. If they'd waited just a couple of days, just a couple of days – he thought- if they had controlled themselves and if they had worried for keeping the signal fire on, instead of hunting pigs… maybe now everybody would've returned, including Simon and Piggy

Of course, Ralph knew deep inside, that without the two sacrifices of his friends, the others wouldn't have chased him in that never-ending hunt that made Jack fire up the island, and that eventually, that fire, was the signal fire that brought his own salvation. His little fire had always been insignificant and useless; it wasn't anything the outside world could care enough about.

Logically, non of that meant nothing to Jack, Ralph closed his eyes and had a little trip to the past as his mind traveled to that day, the day they finally got home…..

**how was it? did you like it? I know it isnt that great, but it will get better, next chapter comes with a flashback :) please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! chapter 2, enjoy!.**

**Flashback***

"Finally" Said the man with the uniform.

Ralph stood on his toes and scanned with his eyes the crowded place. Of course his parents would be there. The other kids seemed lost and careless.

Ralph had kept his distance from the savages during the whole trip back home, even in the stop they did for them to wash and dress up. They'd given them clothes and they'd had the privilege to wash themselves, oh the sweet smell of civilization. They'd got into the ship, looking hurt and dirty, and somehow, now, in the glorious arrival to England, they weren't the same, they were boys again, well, they looked like boys again.

Ralph looked around, he could see faces, no masks, there was Bill …and Maurice, and Henry and Percival, and there, in the dark corner, were Jack and Roger, but not the hunters, no, the choir boys, though their eyes had a new kind of shine now.

Ralph madly loved that moment, cause he could go home now, he could go to his room and stay there forever. The trip, as said, had been hideous for him, Jack and his tribe staring at him with hate and disgust in silence, a scary silence, their murdered looks deeply stabbing his skin.

Samneric looked scared too, but their identical faces calmed as they arrived to their land.

Not a word was said, everybody was silent, feeling intimidated by the presence of a greatest beast: :grown-ups .

Ralph knew that he wouldn't be able to see any of those boy's faces again after this. Wait, never see them again? After everything they went through? , after all the good times?, the assemblies?, the conch? ….everything? Sure, as if they hadn't became in part of his life, as if he'd never been their chief.

"We've called your parents" the man with the uniform said " …All of them. So please… get out Tidily and…. "

Before he could end the sentence, the savages ran away making a chaos , and they got lost in the crowd. Ralph waited for them to disperse all over the place. He didn't remember why being organized was important, but, but… it was. The grown-up man smiled at him

"You're home kid, run, what are you waiting for? Go find your family"

Ralph forced a smile and nodded, he was home….home.

The boy with fair hair made his way through the people like they were trees in the jungle, and he thought of Piggy, where was him now?, where do you go after you die?, was him with Simon?...Simon, poor and sweet Simon, helpful and good little Simon, would his parents be here?, who would tell them? Who would tell them that his boy had been murdered by… beasts?. And what about Piggy?, who would tell his auntie? How would Ralph recognize her? , he had to tell her that …. Piggy, Piggy…. Piggy, he had never bothered to learn his real name, and now, he felt bad about it, after all… he was his best friend.

"Jason!", Jason! " a woman was screaming "have anyone seen my little Jason?"

No. Ralph didn't know any Jason, at least… He analyzed the chubby woman and noticed that she had the same nose as Piggy, Jason – he corrected himself- So Piggy's real name was Jason?

Ralph wondered for a while whether to tell the woman the bad news or just to let the silence answer for him. But he opted for that last one, after all, what could he say? Ralph closed his eyes and tried to forget the picture of Piggy dying. When he opened his eyes again, the woman had walked away and there, inches away from where she had been, he saw two familiar faces, wait, he didn't even know them but they were just … so familiar, they looked just like a boy he had known. Neither of them was too tall, both pair of bright eyes wandered through the place looking for his son, - neither of their eyes were brighter than their son's- the woman's straight black hair covered her worried eyebrows as if she knew that their little Simon wouldn't be there.

Ralph looked away and watched as many of the savages cuddled in their parent's arms. Where were his parents?, where was his father? He wasn't going to complain about the fact that he hadn't rescued them, he would just hug him, where was him?. But instead of seeing his father, he saw how that boy, with whom he'd explored the island in that glorious first day, approached him. Clean-faced, strange look, his awful red hair and sun-burned freckles made his hateful face look even worse. He took something out of his pants, something that he had probably been keeping for that very moment, and then he peacefully gave it to Ralph.

"Here" Jack said "a little gift for you to remember your chubby buddy"

And right after putting Piggy's broken specs inside of Ralph's hands, he got lost in the crowd. That was the last time he saw him.

"Ralph?" he heard from behind him

And with tears in his eyes, he turned around to finally see his parents staring at him with happiness and nostalgia

Ralph knew that sooner or later – he preferred it to be later – he would see Jack, Roger, Samneric and the others, again. But he prayed for that unavoidable situation to postern .

**So, this was the second chapter, I hope you liked it! And if you did please review . next chapter is Jack's **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Merridew knew how to hide the truth and he also knew how to relax, but he did not know what to do about the things that haunted him. Every night, after another day walking with his head held high, pretending that nothing had ever happened on that island, Jack washed his face with cold water and then he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He didn't see that face-painted beast anymore,he just saw what he'd always been, who he had forgotten he was, a british boy.

Was the beast still there? Did it still live behind that ugly but innocent appearance with angelical voice that could sing C sharp? No. not that he knew. He'd been a long time in home by now, and after a while coexisting with civilization, he'd finally got his mind back and he was again what he had been before the crash, the old Jack. Actually, he felt deep inside, stupid and…guilty for all the things that had happened on the island, especially one thing….

But that wasn't the point. Jack had felt insignificant when they were rescued and he felt insignificant now, on the island he could've been a great leader, a God even, but back to the real world he was … just a kid, and that made him feel impotent and worthless.

The savage was gone and now the bossy petulant boy was back – though a little shyer now- that's how he felt, he didn't knew about Roger though.

Jack knew that from all the other boys, Roger had been the most changed and affected by the situation and he hadn't seen him since… the day they got back

All the other island boys who were part of his school –including him – had returned to school, when the classes started again, but Roger hadn't. it was as if the earth had eaten him.

It wasn't that Jack was too much worried bout him, it was just….that he felt curious, did Roger feel regretful? Did someone haunt him?. Jack needed to know that it wasn't just him, he needed to know that what he felt was normal…. That he wasn't alone… that it wasn't his fault.

Jack closed his eyes in his try to remember the reason of his torments and regrets. It was the day they got back. That day….

They'd gotten off the ship and now they were ironically surrounded by a sea made of people. Jack still couldn't believe that he'd been so close to killing Ralph and that he had failed, that was wrong, oh how he hated that fair-haired rebel, stupid, he was stupid for concerning about a useless signal fire hoping to get rescued from a wonderful place, a free place, a place that was theirs. Although maybe he didn't hate him because of that, maybe his hate towards Ralph was because he was the only one that hadn't succumbed to his power, maybe it was because Ralph was the only one true to himself enough, he would never surrender to Jack. The other boys had joined him hiding their faces behind masks, Ralph hadn't, he'd kept his ideas and personality until the end. Maybe he didn't hate him, maybe it was the need to hunt and kill everything that's better just because it is, maybe he admired him and was jealous. Jack wasn't the same, he wouldn't do the things he'd done before and he wouldn't do the things he did on the island, so he would have to start all over again. But what about his tribe?, he looked around him, and saw how his hunters got reunited with their parents and became simple kids, Roger was alone and stared at him from a corner, he stared at him with his new identity, an introverted boy , silent and with a soul full of shadows. He wouldn't approach him, there was nothing to say, what could they talk about? Everything had died on the island... along with….

Roger smiled a creepy smile and walked away. That was the last time he saw him.

The next place Jack looked at was some space in the middle of the place where Ralph was standing, apparently lost in thoughts. It was there that Jack saw the perfect opportunity to do what he had to do. He knew that the things couldn't end like that. If he couldn't hunt Ralph, the hunt should end in a way that let him know that Jack had won. He still had the broken specs, the specs of the boy –or bag of fat- that Roger had killed, not him, Roger. So with a sin-cleaned conscience he approached the fair haired boy and put them on his hands

"here, a little gift for you to remember your chubby buddy"

Ralph didn't do anything, didn't say anything and kept being the smartest of them all, Jack felt rage consuming him inside but smiled so that Ralph remembered him that way,powerful and dangerous. Just after that, Jack got lost in the crowd and started looking for some familiar face to go to, maybe his friend Roger, maybe his mom, but instead of seeing any of them, his eyes landed on a grown-up couple with very familiar faces, a beautiful couple full of love that Jack – full of jealousy- wished his parents had. The red-head blinked, while by seeing the woman a memory filled his mind…

**Flashback**

Everything gad happened before the accident, long before the island, long before….

Everything had happened minutes after a recital the choir had. Everyone was ready and arranged, in just a few minutes they'd go to scene. That night they'd perform Handel's Hallelujah chorus and 2 more songs, and Jack –as always- would have a big solo, but tonight, other kid would have a solo too, and it would be right at the end of the last song. Jack hated the fact that he wouldn't close the final act that night, but still, he was exited, trying to see from a corner of the big curtain if his parents had made the time to go see him this time, when suddenly, he turned around to his left and watched from meters away the boy who had innocently stolen his big finale . the boy was apparently talking with his mom, Jack felt curiosity and approached them, trying not to be seen, he hid behind some boxes, and started watching the scene before him

"I just don't want to do it mom! Said the little boy "What if…."

"Nothing wrong is gonna Happen" the woman said caressing his shiny black hair

"But…Merridew said…that I'll probably ruin it, he says that closing the final act comes with a lot of pressure and..oh no, what if I ruin it? What if I faint?"

"honey, I know you can do it, you know I trust you right?"

"I know but…Merridew…. He's so good and I… I'm just.."

"that boy is trying to scare you. Don't let him push you around, he only says those things because he's jealous , cant you see it?, don't you know that your voice is the most beautiful?"

"I…I"

Jack could easily see silent tears rolling down Simon's cheeks as he looked down at his feets, his skin looked paler than usual and his eyes were completely wet. It wasn't his intention, Jack didn't mean to kill the little boy's self-esteem , he'd just gave him some advices. Actually Jack totally agreed with Simon's mom and knew that he'd do alright. His solo would be perfect, his voice was… okay

OH COME ON!

Who did he want to fool? Jack knew that Simon's voice was incredible, it was as if every note he sang crossed his soul like a knife, he had the voice of an angel, it was a blessing and because of that… it was Jack's job to make Simon never notice it. And he had done a nice work, so why didn't he feel right about it? Jack watched as Simon's mother kissed his forehead and tenderly wiped his tears away, and Jack wished that sometime his mother did the same.

"Just breath, count to five and then sing" She said "everything is gonna be okay, I'll be here watching you. Go"

Simon's lips curved into a little smile and he took his place in the line of choir boys. Jack followed him and before he took his own place heading the line, he looked into Simon's bright eyes. He'd let somebody besides him to shine that night, just for this time

"Good luck" He said

"Tha-Thank you" Said Simon

It was then that the lights went off and they started walking to the stage. Jack counted to five and when the recital was over he knew it, Simon had been amazing, the grown ups gave them a standing ovation as they smiled, in the first line, Jack could see Simon's mother with his father by her side, both pair of eyes shining full of pride and their lips smiling with love

Those same persons were in front of him right now, both pair of eyes shining this time with worry.

Their little prodigy was nowhere to be found and Jack knew that they would never find him.

Who would tell them? Eventually they would realize, maybe they already knew, but Jack felt the need to inform them. How? What would he say? That his boy was the sacrifice the island demanded?, that their son was the beast?. Why did he think so much? Why did he even think of this now? Simon no longer existed because of him, and he hadn't cared about it a few days ago, so why did a little contact with the world was enough to get his brain to work again? Why did he feel so honorable now? If he was a murderer. NO, it was an accident, the only murderer was Roger, not Jack, he had just defended himself

Jack walked toward the couple. They stared at him with attention

"He…Hello" mumbled Jack, uncapable to remember how to greet an adult

"Jack Merridew...Right?" asked the woman. she was beautiful, so was the man by her side. maybe it was because of their inner goodness, Jack thought, they were just like Simon.

"ye...yes" Said Jack

The grown-ups stared at him in silence until they found obvious what he was trying to say. and the 3 of them wept, Jack had never cried for somebody not himself, but he let go of himself and decided that he'd figure that later. besides, it was the easiest way to tell them the news

"It..It was an accident" He finally spoke " it was dark and... Simon's dead"

Jack ended abruptly and wiped away his tears. Simon's mother fell on her knees and her husband knelt down to console her, crying.

"I'm Sorry"

"Wha-what happened?...where's -?"

"I...he...his body dissapeared."

Jack shaked his head to get rid of the memory, then he opened his eyes and inmediately closed them again. he heard something, they were screams, Simon's screams, the beast's screams as he was brutally murdered by them. if there was something Jack felt remorse about...that was it, Simon, poor Simon, so good, so shy, the only sane kid among them besides ... Piggy.

and Piggy..what was his name anyway?, God that fatty was so unbearable.., but still, he was a boy a good boy that didnt deserve to die. and when both of them, Simon and Piggy died, Jack wasnt affected at all, not even when he gave the specs to Ralph. It was when he got home that reality hit him, they werent hunters... they were murderers.

and that... that was what haunted him.

**Alright, i think this one was a little longer then the first two chapters. So I hope you like it so far ... and pleaaaaaseee if you did like it, review, if you didnt, review too, though it might break my heart :(. i dont know what else to say, so that's all for now!. sorry, i suck at writing author notes. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after he could finally fall asleep, Ralph, opened his eyes and thanked God for being alive and at home one more day. Then he thought, that by that moment, if he were still on the island and the others hadn't gone savage, at that moment he would be picking up the conch ready to call an assembly.

"good morning, sweety" his mother entered the room that Ralph hadn't left since his emotional homecoming.

It wasn't any surprise, that, because of all that had happened, she'd became an overprotive mother, and truly, Ralph didn't mind, because he knew, that in case the situation went out of control, he'd be smart enough to know how to stop it…. Well, or maybe the blonde woman would burn the city and hunt him down.

"morning, mom"

The blonde woman approached her son and hugged him with tenderness, Ralph smiled, it was the third time he smiled since his return. His mother believed that it was just because of the time he'd spent on the island, but she didn't know anything else, she didn't know about Jack's feast and Simon's death, nor she knew about the final dispute and Piggy's death. She didn't even know that those two boys mentioned before, had ever existed. Actually, Ralph wasn't quite sure that no one else knew, as if everything had stayed on the island.

To the rest of the world, the boys that hadn't come back, simply hadn't survived the crash.

"did you sleep well?" Ralph nodded, not looking so convinced of his own answer. "do you feel like going out?"

"where?" he asked without interest.

"get dressed, I'll take you to have breakfast somewhere nice"

Without hesitation, and not asking more questions, Ralph got rid of the sheets, and went toward his closet to pick some clothes –God bless the clothes.- He thought.

His mother got out of the room, giving him some privacy, and told him, she'd be waiting downstairs.

Ralph thought, that if maybe he went out for a while, the past would stop haunting him. So after about 10 minutes, Ralph was taking his mother's hand as they walked in London, heading to wherever she was leading him. But was it nessesary for her to hold his hand?, I mean, it didn't bother him at all, and made him to have a feeling of security, but he was going to turn 13 soon, and he had lived all that he had lived. So, he didn't feel it was nesesary.

Several seconds later, they stopped as if she had read his thoughts

"Im sorry Ralph" she said, sad eyed "I just don't wanna lose you again"

"It's okay, mom, I'm here, you wont lose me"

She hugged him, and tenderly, cared his fair-haired head. She felt and knew, he wasn't that same happy and funny boy anymore, and she knew it has something to do with whatever that had happened on that island.

"Ralph" She started, the street was empty when her lips articulated the last question he wanted to hear "What happened on that island?"

Ralph's head started to pulse, memories, so many memories, everything had been so perfect in the beginning and then, they had started to frighten,

"It comes out from the water" started playing in his mind "maybe it's only us", "I am telling you, There's no beast!", "You let the fire go out!"

"WE. NEED. MEAT"

Everything had lost it's control. Simon was dead, Piggy was dead, The mulberry mark boy was dead and the island, the island was dead too. They'd killed the island. And if they hadn't been rescued…he would be dead too. A lot had happened, and Ralph could've told his mother everything, but instead, he resigned to shook his head, and to look her in the eye with his strong gaze –earned on the island too.

"Nothing mom".

Ralph and his mother finished their breakfast in silence. In other times, Ralph would've been thrilled about the situation, his mother was back and everything would be the way it was before. But no, now, Ralph's mind was busy suffering on account of the memories, as to realize what was going on around him. Ralph stood up and walked 3 steps out of the cafeteria while his mother was paying. His surprise was big, when, in one of the windows of a nearer house, he saw a familiar shape of something that had broken time ago along with Piggy's head

It was a conch shell, without thinking it twice, as if feeling that it belonged to him, he ran toward the house and silently, stared at the conch on the window's frame. So close…, so touchable that….

"Can I help you?" he heard, the voice belonged to a man inside the house who approached the window until he faced Ralph

"I…"

"You like it, huh?" he said pointing at the conch

Ralph nodded in silence with some fear in his eyes

"Do I know you, kid?"

"I don't think so"

"Aren't you… one of the boys from the island?"

"Excuse me?"

"Of course it's you.. you boys were a big new a time ago. Is it you, right?"

"My name's Ralph" he stated simply

"Nice to meet you Ralph, I'm Will"

Ralph didn't say a word, only shook Will's hand and went back to stare at the conch

"Could I…"

"Of course, kiddo, go ahead"

Ralph took the conch in his hands, the soft and shiny material burning beneath his fingers, so tempting , almost whispering for him to blow on it, even if no one attended to his call, with ecstasy in his gaze, Ralph smiled, a sincere smile, his first natural smile after the island. He closed his eyes and was reminded of all the good times, he didn't care if he looked awkward, he just continued to touch the conch, caressing every adorn, every irregularity of it, his fingers crawling up and down, up and down through the cold object, he felt it was the same conch from the island, and could easily feel Piggy's heavy breathing right beside him, "call an assembly" Piggy whispered in his ear. Ralph obeyed, he was in a weird trance and took the conch to his lips, and he blew on it, he hadn't lost the gift, it sounded so loud that….

"Wow, kiddo, what a strong pair of lungs you have"

Will said, and Ralph woke up from his fantasy. When he turned around, Piggy wasn't there, but he saw his mother running toward him, worried.

"Ralph, Ralph!"

"Everything's fine, ma'am" said Will, coming out from the house and standing by Ralph's side

"thanks God!, don't ever do that again, don't go without telling me"

"Easy, mom" said Ralph, his eyes still on the conch

"Everything okay?" asked Will

"Yeah, sorry… he's like.."

"No need to tell me nothing, I understand"

"Thank you"

Ralph looked up, and handed the conch to the grown up man, he wasn't that old, now that Ralph noticed, blue eyes, dark hair and he looked like he was on his late 30. Ralph didn't want to let go the conch, but eventually, he did.

"Thank you, Will" Said Ralph with a lightly look of madness in the eyes.

"Will.." he introduced himself to Ralph's mom, and they shook their hands.

"Lauren," She said "And again, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

Will, with the conch in one hand , turned to face Ralph, who still stared at the conch, his mad eyes lost in it's beauty

"Ralph," said Lauren " let's go."

"You can come whenever you want to, Ralph" Said Will, as if he was begging him to return.

Ralph reacted, shook his head, and looked up at Will who now, was writing something in his left hand.

"yeah, thanks" He said

"Let's go"

Lauren turned around and took Ralph's hand, ready to go home. Ralph could feel Will's mysterious gaze, and felt the need to turn to see, when He did, Will smiled and lifted up his left hand for Ralph to read what he had written on it_ "Come tomorrow/ Important"_

So the fair haired boy nodded and went away.

He would return tomorrow.

**Yaay, chapter 4!, I hope you all liked it, and I hope you think it is a good story. You see, I love writing this, anyway, thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter, ("RalphRocks91", "Anna", Wandex System and Pink Schmetterling ). **

**Your reviews made my day! :)**

**If you liked this chapter, please Review! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Roger didn't speak.

He didn't say anything anymore. He didn't think of anything. It was as if his ideal life had died when they were rescued, as if he had hidden himself in his shell again. He didn't feel the need to talk, sing, study, nor even breathe, but what could he do?. He didn't want to remember the rescue nor the moment he found his parents, they didn't understand, they forced him to see a therapist, and now, he didn't even get out of his bedroom. His mom had said that he'd go back to school soon, but he didn't want to go. For the only thing he did now, was to let his mind go blank, his mouth shut and his eyes lost in the world he looked from his window. He wanted to go back, he wanted to be free, he wanted to hunt and to hide behind a hideous mask made of blood, dirt and lies, he wanted to see Jack and have something to talk about, he wanted to return to the island but it wouldn't be possible. Unlike Simon, who was shy and quiet like him, Roger had chosen his dark side. While Simon would enjoy seeing how the butterflies danced around the strikes of light, Roger would rather to kill pigs, while Simon would help the littluns picking fruits, Roger would destroy their sand castles . Simon had been the opposite of Roger, everything that Roger should've been -He thought- but had Simon gotten anything out of being good?, no, and now he was dead. Dead like a pig, extinct like a dinosaur, and lost in the sea. Roger sighed with hatred. He wanted to go back.

Sam and Eric slept together, ate together and talked together, lately, they didn't say anything. Yeah, lately, they just thought and concluded that they had being bad, they were happy to be home, they had warm beds, food and toys, they had everything!. That night, they were sitting on the table along with their parents and their uncle -who looked exactly like their dad.

"What did you guys do today?" Asked uncle Peter

"Nothing" they both answered

"Nothing?" asked their dad

"Same…"

"..as…"

"…Usual"

"Oh well, and…"

"Same as usual!" they repeated in unison. All of them fell silence

After dinner time was over, Sam and Eric went to their room and got ready to sleep, it had been another day and everyday was the same, but that day was, someway, different. Apparently, the twins had thought about it and were planning to talk that night. As they liked to do, they lit on a candle and put it in the night table between their beds. But now, fire meant a lot of things for them, betrayal, destruction, feast, … death.

The boys got in their beds and waited in silence until ane of them said something before the fire went out and silence ruled one more night. Eric was the first one to talk

"I've been thinking..have you been thinking?"

"Thinking about what? I've thought about a lot of things"

"I've thought about a lot of things too."

They both looked away, they had betrayed Ralph, under presure, but still. They had participated in the hunt and before that, they both had ... well, let's just say that they were starting to accept the fact that they hadn't really left early that night...

"What have.."

"...We done!?"

Without bearing one more second of seeing each other's face as if it was a reflection of their own face, they both blew the candle out, feeling how the darkness put them apart one more night.

Finally inside of his bed, Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he already knew what was about to come. Every night, the dream was the same, as soon as he'd close his eyes, he would go back to the island. In his dreams, though, the island was just the way it was when they first got there, it wasn't burnt as they had left it. And in every dream, Jack appeared meters away from the sea, leaned on a tree, under it's shadow. His hands dirty and blood stained, and in the seashore, a destroyed body in fetal position, Simon.

Every night it was the same, the dream wouldn't change and it would haunt him forever. Jack would never get closer to the shore, he'd just stand still under the tree, seeing Simon's body being dragged away by the ocean

Over and over again.

That same night, while Jack dreamt of Simon, while Roger didn't sleep and while the twins tried to forget and clean their consciences, Ralph had a dream too. However, this time it wasn't a nightmare, he wasn't running in the rain or through the fire. No, this time, he was just sitting on a fallen trunk in a calm place, surrounded by plants and where butterflies danced along with the light, somewhere peaceful, somewhere… familiar. Ralph knew that he was waiting for something, and that something came fast.

He was shocked as soon as he saw the one he'd been waiting for, it was the first time in a long time that he saw his old friend, but it made sense, it was as if he'd called him that morning while blowing Will's conch shell….it made sense

"Hello Ralph" He smiled

"Piggy…" Said Ralph, and then, he approached the other boy and stared at him from a short distance, he had his specs on and they weren't broken, -maybe God had given him new ones- Ralph thought. "Piggy!"

He hugged him tightly, Piggy responded to the hug. He was still fat and his voice sounded the same. Ralph was so happy to see him

"Oh, Piggy… I…" he didn't finish the sentence, instead, he hugged Piggy again with tears in his eyes, Piggy smiled, even in death, he felt joy when being accepted by Ralph "I…"

"I know"

"I'm sorry, Piggy, I'm so sorry, you should've came back, you should be home, you…"

"I'm gonna go home."

"I don't get it."

"You've freed me, this morning, with the conch, you freed me, thank you."

"Did I... free you?. From what?.. I don't get it."

"Ralph, you have to gather them together, you have to call an assembly."

"I've heard that before…It was you!, when I closed my eyes this morning, I heard you, it was you!"

"yes, it was me."

"Why would I call an assembly?, they're all freaking mad, the last time I saw them, they wanted me dead, and may I remember you that one of them actually **killed **you?. I don't want to see them. No, no, no."

"Things have changed, Ralph, you have to call an …"

"And what am I supposed to tell them?, what?"

"Everything. I mean, it is necessary that you gather them all…that's the only way"

"The only way of what?"

"Return"

"Return?"

Piggy nodded and stood up,

"What…"

"You'll understand soon, but nothing's gonna happen if you don't do what I say. Will you do it Ralph?"

"I…what if.."

"Will you?"

Silence.

"Listen," He continued " this doesn't have to be this way, you can fix it, you can save yourselves, you can save us… Will you do this for me, Ralph?"

Ralph was doubtful for a couple of seconds and then he stood up and slowly nodded.

"I promise."

Piggy smiled and turned around, that made Ralph remember two things, the first one, was that maybe, it was his time to wake up, and the second one…

"Piggy, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Where's Simon?"

"He's trapped."

Ralph soon remembered the beginning of the conversation, Piggy had said that he'd freed him, but from what?, from the endless shadows of the demons from death?.

"You said that… you said that I freed you, is that why you can be here? In my dreams?"

Piggy nodded.

"You helped me contact with the real world, so that now, I can see everything. Simon's still traped on the island, on that seashore. I feel bad for him, but…"

"Can I do something?, like… what I did for you!"

Piggy shook his head and touched his specs

"That's someone else's job"

"Whose?"

"Jack's"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"JACK?!, JACK!?"

"Ralph…"

"Jack!?, Simon's gonna be trapped forever… FOREVER!"

"You can still do something, though"

"Anything, tell me"

"Call the assembly"

"But.."

"You'll know what to say Ralph, you always know what to say"

Piggy smiled at Ralph and stormed away. Ralph wanted to scream and to ask more questions but he couldn't move, as if Piggy had taken his capability to move or talk away with him. Great. Now he'd have to face Jack Merridew and the others to know what Piggy hadn't tell him.

Just great.


End file.
